Tarta de manzana
by Coconut08
Summary: Cada día aumenta la tensión sexual entre Regina y Emma, pero una visitante lo cambiará todo... ¿o no? #Crossover #Castle #OUAT #Regina #Beckett #Emma #Caskett #Swanqueen #Drama
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Bienvenida a Storybrooke, Kate Beckett**_

Regina se despierta temprano, se da una ducha, se viste y va al Granny's Diner. Pide su desayuno habitual, un café y un cronut, y se sienta en una mesa del fondo. Desde su posición puede observar a todo el mundo dentro del bar. A las 8:10, como todos los días, entra Emma con Henry. Siempre llega a esa hora, desayuna y a las 8:30 se va para llevarle al colegio. En cuanto Emma entra, Regina siente cómo el corazón se le acelera. Desde el momento que la vio le ha pasado eso, y sabe que está mal pensar en ella de esa forma, pero no lo puede evitar.

Emma pide un café y se sienta en otra mesa, de cara a ella. Regina intenta esconderse detrás de la cabeza de Henry, pero en el momento en el que se mueve, Emma alza la vista y la invita a sentarse con ellos. "Mierda, ¿Qué hago?" Se pregunta Regina mientras se levanta de su mesa para dirigirse a la de ellos.

–Buenos días, Regina, ¿quieres desayunar con nosotros? –Emma está guapísima. Menos mal que hicieron las paces cuando Regina les dijo que ya no intentaría matarlos, porque si no hubiera ocurrido eso, esto no estaría pasando.

–Hola, Emma… Hola, Henry, ¿qué tal te va todo? –Acaricia la mano con la que Henry sostiene la taza.

–Hola, mamá. Estoy bien, con Emma me lo paso bien.

–Me alegro –sonríe y mira a Emma. Sus miradas se cruzan. No puede apartar los ojos de ella. La está sonriendo. "Para, Regina, llevas ya mucho tiempo mirándola, Henry se va a dar cuenta. Para, ya." Regina aparta la mirada avergonzada:

–Emm… Me tengo que ir… Lo siento. –Emma la mira sorprendida. Ha notado, en la mirada que le ha echado que Regina siente algo por ella. Lo sabe. Pero, ¿quién dará el primer paso, ella o Regina?

–Emm… Si, nosotros también nos vamos –dice Emma, nota cómo sus mejillas se enrojecen.

–Pero, mamá, todavía tenemos tiempo.

–Ya, Henry, lo sé, pero hoy viene una nueva sheriff para ayudarme y necesito hacer el papeleo y enseñarle esto cuanto antes.

–¿Una nueva sheriff? –pregunta Regina, un poco celosa.

–Emm… sí –Emma la mira sorprendida- creí que lo sabías. Con la muerte de Graham, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente y necesito un compañero.

–Una compañera, dirás –susurra Regina.

–¿Has dicho algo?

–¿Qué? No, no, nada. Que me tengo que ir –le da un beso a Henry en la frente- Estudia mucho y no molestes a Emma, tiene mucho trabajo –esto último, mas bien se lo dijo a ella con un toque de ira, no le gusta que su ayudante sea una chica. La pone celosa. Deja el Granny's diner dando un portazo. Emma, se queda de piedra al ver la reacción de Regina. "¿Qué he hecho mal?" se pregunta, Emma viéndola salir de la cafetería.

Después del numerito en Granny's y de dejar a Henry en el colegio, Emma va a la oficina del sheriff, donde ha quedado con su nuevo ayudante. Cuando llega la ve sentada, esperándola pacientemente. Parece atlética, segura de sí misma, fuerte, decidida, inteligente… guapa.

–Hola, debes de ser la nueva ayudante. Voy a ser tu "jefa" –hace las comillas con los dedos- por así decirlo.

–Hola, sí, soy la nueva. Me llamo Beckett… Kate Beckett.

–Encantada, Beckett, yo soy Emma –le da la mano- Bueno, pues este va a ser tu lugar de trabajo, tienes alguna experiencia en el campo de homicidios, según tengo entendido.

–Así es… Yo… Bueno, yo fui detective de homicidios en Nueva 2ork, en la 12th Precint.

–Ajá, también trabajabas con un asesor, ¿no?

–Em, sí, Castle, Richard Castle. Es… mi prometido –la noticia la coge por sorpresa.

–Oh, tu marido. Vaya, pues enhorabuena.

–Gracias –Emma la observa, habló con Gates, la jefa de Beckett, pero no la dijo nada de que se estuviera casando.

–Bueno, aquí no se cometen muchos crímenes, no solemos tener mucho trabajo, –mentira- así que… ¿qué te parece si te enseño el pueblo?

–Genial, parece muy pintoresco, como sacado de un cuento.

–Como si fuera un cuento de verdad –susurra Emma.

Se suben en el escarabajo amarillo y Emma le va señalando cada lugar.

–Y… esta, es la casa de la alcaldesa.

–Oh, me gustaría conocerla. ¿Podemos?

–Claro, aunque no sé si estará disponible –"después de la escena que ha montado en la cafetería." Piensa Emma mientras llama al timbre.

No tarda apenas un minuto en abrir la puerta Regina, lleva una camisa muy escotada y apenas deja espacio a la imaginación. El corazón de Emma se acelera.

–Hola, alcaldesa –Regina levanta una ceja sorprendida.

–Hola, sheriff. ¿Ella es su ayudante?

–Si, hola, encantada, soy Kate Beckett. –le ofrece la mano.

–Hola, Kate, me llamo Regina y soy la alcaldesa –le da la mano y la sonríe amablemente. Por el rabillo del ojo puede ver cómo Emma se incomoda- ¿Queréis pasar a tomar algo? Acabo de hacer tarta de manzana.

–Nos encantaría pero tenemos trabajo que hacer –dice Emma, cortante. Regina se sorprende por su reacción. Esto la divierte.

–Claro, claro, no os molesto. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, Kate, ya sabes dónde estoy –la sonríe.

–Por supuesto, alcaldesa.

–Puedes llamarme Regina, cariño, no te voy a envenenar –se ríe Regina.

–¿Envenenar? –Emma la dirige hacia el coche, cuando ve que Kate está lo suficiente lejos como para que no las oiga, se acerca a Regina la dice:

–Una broma de mal gusto, Regina.

–¿Tú crees? –Regina se acerca más a ella, apenas unos centímetros separan sus labios, con un simple movimiento de cabeza… Se miran a los ojos, pero ya no están enfadadas, otro deseo recorre sus cuerpos- Ojalá pudiéramos hablar más de esto, Emma- Y dicho esto, cierra la puerta.

Emma se queda un momento mirando la puerta. ¿Qué le acaba de pasar? Estaban tan cerca… y el deseo de besarla era tan fuerte…

–¿Emma? –es Kate, lleva esperando en el coche un buen rato.

–Si, perdona, Kate –se sienta ante el volante.

–Ha sido raro… ¿Os lleváis bien?

–¿Que si nos llevamos bien? Mejor de lo que yo pensaba… -la mira, parece que Kate sospecha algo. Sonríe– Bienvenida a Storybrooke, Kate Beckett.


	2. Capítulo 2: Papeles

_**Capítulo2: Papeles.**_

-Buenos días, jefa –Beckett siempre llegaba puntual. Traía un café y un montón de papeles en carpetas.

-Hola, Kate… ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí? –Emma intentó mirar qué ponía en los papeles, pero Kate, en seguida, los tapó.

-Nada, son mis casos abiertos de cuando estaba en la Precinct…

-Oh… -Emma no se lo creyó. "Trama algo, seguro" pensó- Muy bien, bueno, pues si necesitas ayuda, aquí me tienes –la sonrió.

-Claro, te preguntaré.

Emma volvió a su despacho, desde el cual podía ver la espalda de Beckett y cómo intentaba tapar los papeles con su cuerpo. Emma no podía apartar la vista de esos papeles. "¿Qué serán?" No paraba de preguntárselo, mientras miraba la espalda de Kate.

Justo en ese momento apareció Regina y vio cómo Emma no apartaba la vista de Beckett.

-Vaya, sheriff, veo que está muy ocupada –se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, sugerente. Emma la miró sobresaltada. Llevaba uno de sus trajes, pero la blusa estaba parcialmente desabotonada.

-Buenos días, alcaldesa –dijo cortésmente Kate.

-Buenos días, Beckett, ¿qué tal su primera noche en Storybrooke?

-Muy tranquila, gracias por preguntar. –Emma miraba con celos a ambas, pero más a Regina. "¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo?"

-Regina, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó Emma, acercándose a ella.

-Nada, solo venía a ver qué tal estaban las cosas por aquí… ¿tenéis algún caso interesante entre manos?

-De momento no tenemos nada, Regina. –Emma no podía apartar la mirada de sus insinuantes curvas, "¿Por qué siento esto hacia Regina? Ella es la Evil Queen, intentó matar a mi madre y a mí ya me ha pegado un par de veces, pero… ¿por qué quiero besarla y tumbarla sobre mi escritorio?".

Mientras Emma se preguntaba esto, Regina la escudriñaba. "¿Qué la pasa últimamente? Está como bipolar. Un día me trata bien, otro día mal…"

Kate que era testigo de esa mirada entre la alcaldesa y la sheriff decidió romper el silencio:

-Alcaldesa… Siento decirle que… bueno, aunque no tengamos ningún caso, sí que tenemos papeleo… Así que si es tan amable…

El comentario de Kate cogió por sorpresa a ambas. Emma se puso roja, y Regina simplemente miró a Kate, la sonrió y se fue por donde había venido.

Emma volvió a su asiento e intentó centrarse en el papeleo.

Después de un hora, Kate se levantó y se sentó en las sillas del despacho de Emma, justo enfrente de ella.

-Emma… sé que no es asunto mío… Pero, antes, no he podido evitar ver cómo os mirabais Regina y tú… ¿en serio no hay nada entre vosotras?

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! –Emma se sonroja un poco.

-Es que… bueno… Estábais tan cerca… que… bueno… yo pensé…

-No, Kate, claro que no. Además, o creo que Regina sea lesbiana, bueno no creo ni siquiera que yo sea lesbiana.

-Si nunca lo has probado no puedes decir que no te gusta –el comentario hizo reír a Emma.

-No… no lo creo… Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí, ¿y tú qué, Kate? ¿Cómo os conocisteis Castle y tú?

-Pues… Llegó justo en el momento adecuado, yo me estaba ahogando, estaba muy obsesionada con el casa de mi madre…

-¿Tu madre fue asesinada?

-Sí… supuestamente íbamos a cenar todos juntos y habíamos quedado en el restaurante, pero ella nunca apareció –la mirada de Kate se centró en la mesa. Sabía que si la miraba iba a empezar a llorar. La pasaba siempre que la preguntaban sobre la muerte de su madre, si mira a alguien a los ojos mientras lo cuenta, no puede contener las lágrimas. Se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar con su historia- Dos horas después, volvimos a casa y había un detective esperándonos… Detective … Encontraron su cuerpo, la habían apuñalado…

-¿Un robo? –preguntó Emma, interesada.

-No, tenía el bolso, el dinero y las joyas… y tampoco fue una agresión sexual… Lo atribuyeron a un tema de bandas- se le quebró la voz- Un desgraciado incidente… Cerraron el expediente y al asesino nunca le cogieron…

-Lo siento mucho, Beckett…

-Este reloj que llevo es por la vida que salvé… mi padre lo pasó mal, lleva sobrio 5 años… y –se saca un anillo que lleva a modo de colgante en el cuello- y esto es por la vida que perdí…

-Kate… tengo contactos en Nueva York… gente importante que quizá puedan dar alguna pista sobre su muerte- Emma no sabía que más decir, tenía un nudo en e estómago, nunca se le dio bien hacer amigos y nunca se le dio bien dar consejos.

-Si, gracias, cualquier cosa que ayude me vendría bien, últimamente estoy un poco estancada –se le habían acumulado lágrimas en los ojos e hizo lo que pudo para que no se cayeran, pero fue en vano. Emma se dio cuenta de que intentaba evitar llorar, así que le dijo:

-Tranquila, Kate, tu pasado es muy duro, no tienes que esconderte tras un muro para que los demás no nos preocupemos o creamos que no eres suficiente fuerte para un trabajo como este -le ofreció unos Kleenex- Te voy a dar un consejo –Kate la miró con atención- Todos tenemos un pasado, pero es algo que no podemos ocultar y que, algún día alguien nos ayudará a superar- Kate se sorbió los mocos antes de contestar.

-La verdad es que Castle me ha ayudado mucho.

-Castle te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, Kate. Sólo hay que ver cómo te sigue. Parece ser muy leal… Ojalá yo encuentre a alguien que se preocupa tanto por mi como Castle hace por ti –Emma sonrió apenada.

-No te preocupes, seguro que lo harás –Kate cogió su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Ya… El caso es que yo no puedo abrirme del todo con una persona, me refiero a que no puedo darlo todo en una relación y eso me mata, porque quiero tener lo que Castle y tú tenéis, el poder confiar plenamente en una persona. Cuando vine a este pueblo, creía que no podría volver a tener una relación estable, pero entonces conocí a Graham... el sheriff que estaba antes aquí y que bueno, murió…

-Espera, ¿Graham Humbert? –preguntó Kate sorprendida.

-Em… Sí, creo que se apellidaba así… ¿Por? ¿Le conocías?

-Si… bueno, no, realmente, no, pero… -Kate se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio, cogió los papeles que intentaba esconder esa mañana y se los entregó a Emma- Yo… Bueno, Emma… No fue casualidad que me asignaran este puesto…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Emma la miraba perpleja.

-Que me han asignado el caso del sheriff Graham… He venido a investigar su muerte.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: Juntas.**_

La noticia la toma de improvisto y no sabe cómo reaccionar. Se queda petrificada mirándola. "La muerte de Graham fue natural… Un poco extraña, pero natural. Un fallo cardíaco. Ya está. No hay nada más que investigar… Además, ¿por qué una detective de homicidios de Nueva York viene a investigar la muerte de un sheriff, que ha sido natural a un pueblo pequeño y perdido en Maine?"

-Emma, ¿estás bien? –la voz de Kate la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, sí, claro, estoy bien… Simplemente no llego a comprender por qué te han adjudicado el caso, me refiero a que fue una muerte natural, un fallo cardíaco.

-Ya, bueno, eso es lo que os dijeron, pero yo no me lo creo, el gozaba de un buen estado físico…

-¿Cómo que no te lo crees? Espera… No lo entiendo, ¿cómo sabes que estaba sano? ¿le viste alguna vez? ¿acaso le conocías? ¿ya has visitado Storybrooke? –el cerebro de Emma no dejaba de hacer preguntas hasta que se dio cuenta de la verdad- Espera, tú le conocías… por eso no fue casualidad que te adjudicaran el caso. Tú lo pediste… porque… ¡Graham es tu hermano! ¡Claro! ¡Os parecéis muchísimo! Además él también me contó que su madre fue asesinada…

Emma estaba eufórica por haberlo descubierto. Le pasa siempre que resolvía un caso. Luego, se iba a celebrarlo, pero, ahora mismo, la cosa no estaba para celebraciones.

-Kate, me has engañado ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

-En realidad, eres la única que lo sabe. Si Gates, mi jefa, lo supiera me retiraría del caso.

-Ah, claro, vale, ya lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿tú crees que Graham fue asesinado? –Emma no se lo podía creer, ¿quién querría a Graham muerto? Era un hombre, apuesto, inteligente y justo, con los pies en la tierra.

-De lo que estoy segura es de que la muerte de mi hermano no fue natural.

Ambas se pusieron a mirar el expediente, hasta que llamaron a comisaría.

-Sheriff Swan, comisaría de Storybrooke, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? –Emma dijo la frase automáticamente.

-¡Emma! Soy Regina, tienes que venir a mi casa inmediatamente. Es Henry –la voz de Regina sonaba aterrorizada- No traigas a Beckett.

-Voy para allá –colgó el teléfono y se levantó corriendo de la silla- Beckett, me voy a la casa de Regina. Necesito que te quedes aquí, ¿vale?

-No, espera, voy contigo, quiero ayudar –Beckett se levantó, pero Emma la cogió de un brazo, parándola.

-No, Kate, quédate aquí por si hay alguna otra emergencia. Yo puedo con esto.

Kate miró a Emma preguntándose por qué no quería que fuese con ella, pero la mirada de su jefa era firme y sus ojos brillaban con urgencia.

-Está bien –dijo, al fin, Beckett- me quedaré aquó, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, me llamas.

-Lo haré –Emma salió corriendo hacia su coche.

El camino hacia la casa de Regina se le hizo eterno. Paró justo en frente de su casa y llamó a la puerta fuertemente.

-Emma –Regina susurró su nombre aliviada.

-¿Y Henry? ¿Está bien? –apartó a Regina de la puerta y entró, pero como no sabía dónde estaba Henry, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Regina- ¿qué ha pasado? ¿dónde está? –su voz sonaba con urgencia.

-Emma… Yo…

-¡¿Qué le has hecho! –cogió a Regina por los brazos y la empotró contra la puerta, que esta, por la fuerza, se cerró de golpe.

-¡Emma, me has hecho daño! ¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que me digas qué has hecho con mi hijo –su tono era amenazador. Los ojos de Regina estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-No sé dónde está… Le dejé esta mañana en el colegio y luego no volvió, pregunté a Mary Margaret pero dijo que le había llamado yo para que volviese a casa… Dios, Emma, yo no le llamé… ¿por qué se iba a inventar algo así? –Emma dejó de sujetar a Regina y la abrazó. El llanto de Regina aumentó y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue abrazarla más fuerte y acariciar su cabello.

Al rato, la separó y Regina se secó las lágrimas.

-Le encontraremos, no te preocupes –su sonrisa fue alentadora pero en sus ojos había un ápice de miedo.

-Dices eso para que me tranquilice, pero ni siquiera tú lo estás –Regina la miró con tristeza- No me des falsas esperanzas.

-Vale, está bien, ¿dónde crees que puede estar?

-¿Crees que si supiera, que si tuviera la mínima idea de dónde puede estar te hubiera llamado?

-No, está claro –la mirada de Emma se endureció. Regina se dio cuenta.

-Perdona… No debería de haber dicho eso. Lo siento, Emma –Emma se acercó a Regina, la cogió de las manos y se las apretó.

-Sé lo duro que es esto, pero estoy segura de que le encontraremos sano y salvo. Le encontraremos… –la sonrió.

-…Juntas –susurró Regina, sonriendo también.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 4: Palabra de pirata.**_

-¿Me puedes repetir el plan? –preguntó Regina.

Llevaban 1 hora aparcadas frente a la casa de la alcaldesa, esperando a que el secuestrador de Henry apareciera y cayera en la trampa que le habían tendido.

-Quien le haya secuestrado aparecerá buscando el libro de Henry, el cual anunciamos que iba a estar en tu despacho. Cuando veamos movimiento dentro, aparecemos y le capturamos –la sheriff dijo esto de memoria. Se lo había repetido unas cinco veces pero su compañera seguía sin entenderlo.

-¿Pero por qué quiere el libro de Henry? –la alcaldesa miró directamente a la sheriff.

-Porque en ese libro están los secretos de cada personaje, los puntos débiles… incluso los tuyos –Emma la devolvió la mirada.

Regina se ruborizó. Si en ese libro está toda su vida, todos sus secretos e incluso sus puntos débiles sabrá que, ella no nació malvada, sino que la hicieron así. Fue todo culpa de su madre, Cora, quien, absorbida por la avaricia quiso que se casara con el Rey, el cual era mayor que su padre. Esto hizo que a Regina la privaran de su libertad. Pero todavía tenía a su verdadero amor, Daniel, a quien veía a escondidas en los establos.

Un día, la hija del Rey, y por tanto, su hijastra, los pilló. Regina la rogó que no dijera nada, pero la niña hechizada por Cora se lo contó. Daniel fue asesinado por Cora delante de la joven Regina, la cual presa del dolor no lo llegó a superar y culpó a su hijastra, Snow White por su terrible destino.

Cuando el Rey murió, empezó el oscuro reinado de la recién nombrada, Evil Queen.

-Entonces… Nos quedamos aquí a esperar… -consiguió decir al fin Regina.

-Exacto.

-¿Así te ganas la vida?

-Si, se llama vigilancia

-Y… ¿no te aburres?

-Siempre encuentro maneras de pasar el rato… -la mirada de Emma se intensificó. Regina separó sus labios para decir algo, pero luego los cerró. Este movimiento no pasó desapercibido en Emma. Por dentro, ella luchaba contra ese sentimiento de querer abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla.

-Eres una buena sheriff –susurró Regina.

-Vamos a encontrar a Henry, te lo prometo –deslizó su mano por el muslo de Regina. Ella la cogió y se la apretó.

-Lo sé, confío en ti –su mirada se dulcificó.

Emma pudo ver el sufrimiento de esa mujer. Cuando la conoció pensó que debía de haber sufrido mucho para haberse convertido en la Evil Queen y que algún día le preguntaría por su pasado. Pero ahora, ella veía la preocupación en su rostro por la posibilidad de perder lo que más quiere, Henry.

-¡Una sombra! ¡Hay alguien en mi despacho! –en ese momento, Regina dejó de ser la mujer preocupada para convertirse en la Evil Queen. Salió del coche a la carrera, atravesó el hall como una flecha, y abrió las puertas de golpe. Emma apenas podía seguir sus pasos.

Cuando llegó al despacho de la alcaldesa pudo ver a un hombre, vestido como un pirata, envuelto en una nube morada oscura. Regina le tenía preso.

-Tú –la palabra surgió de la garganta de Regina con un tono amenazador- ¿dónde está mi hijo?

-Encantado de conocerlas. Me inclinaría cortésmente pero me temo que no me puedo mover. Mi nombre es Garfio –miró a Emma con una mirada seductora que haría a muchas mujeres suspirar, pero a ella no.

-¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?! –está vez, Regina lo gritó.

-Regina –Emma la cogió del brazo- le necesitamos vivo –Regina la miró enfurecida, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

-Haz caso a la rubia –rogó Garfio- suéltame y te diré dónde está tu hijo.

-Nuestro –Emma hizo una pausa- hijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos mujeres? Pero… ¿cómo? Eso no es posible…

-En realidad, sí, por inseminación artificial… –Regina la miró para que se callase- …Pero ese no es el tema, ¿cómo sabremos que no huirás cuando te suelte?

-Palabra de pirata, cariño –la guiñó el ojo. Regina rodó sus ojos.

-Suéltale –casi se lo suplicó. Regina le soltó.

-Gracias, Regina.

-Un poco descortés por tu parte, ¿no? Para ti es Su Majestad. Ahora dime dónde está nuestro hijo –pronunció "nuestro" como si de verdad compartiera a su hijo con la sheriff.

-Lo tiene tu madre.

-¿Mi madre?

-¿Tu madre? –Emma la miró- ¿No se suponía que estaba en otro mundo?

-Sí… yo misma me aseguré de eso… -se notaba su inseguridad.

-Bueno, pues, al parecer no lo hiciste muy bien… O que simplemente no eres suficientemente poderosa como para vencerla –el comentario hizo que Regina le cogiera por el cuello.

-Llévanos hasta Henry.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-A cambio te diré dónde está tu querido amigo Rumpelstiltskin –Emma vio el efecto que causaba ese nombre sobre Hook.

-Acepto el trato.

Hook las llevó por un sendero hasta una casa abandonada del bosque. Ninguna de las dos sabían de su existencia. Entraron por la puerta de atrás y vieron a Henry encadenado en una jaula.

-¡Henry! –gritaron las dos a la vez. Emma se acercó corriendo a la jaula.

-¡Emma, no! ¡Es una trampa! –Regina intentó cogerla del brazo antes de que llegara a la jaula, pero era demasiado tarde. Cora la cogió del cuello sin necesidad de acercarse.

-Muy bien, Hook. Buen trabajo –Cora sonreía con maldad.

-¡Nos has engañado! –Regina se giró hacia Hook con la intención de estrangularle, pero su madre la paralizó con un hechizo.

-¡Madre, suélteme!

-¡No! He venido a por mi hija y haré lo que sea por tenerla.

-¡Pues suéltelos a ellos! No tienen nada que ver con esto.

Emma no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba. Cada vez la costaba más respirar y su visión se volvía borrosa.

-Madre, suéltelos –una lágrima cayó por su mejilla- Yo me quedaré contigo, pero a ellos déjalos libres.

-Regina… -susurró Emma- no…

La jaula de Henry se abrió y Emma pudo volver a respirar con normalidad. Madre e hijo se abrazaron, mientras que Cora todavía tenía presa a Regina.

-Si me quedo contigo, a ellos no los podrás hacer daño.

-Regina, no hagas esto, por favor –Emma la suplicaba- No te tienes que quedar con ella.

-Emma, vete. Llévate a Henry y mantenlo a salvo –la voz de Regina temblaba.

-No, Regina, no, yo quiero estar contigo –Emma lloraba. No entendía muy bien por qué su madre se la quería llevar, pero no quería que se fuera. No ahora que las cosas entre ellas se habían calmado- No me dejes…

-Emma… –la mirada de Regina se dulcificó, aunque seguía llorando.

-Te quiero, Regina –las palabras surgieron al fin de los labios de Emma. Regina cerró los ojos para recordar esas palabras, hacía mucho que no se lo decía alguien. Lo único que quería hacer ahora era besarla, pero seguía atrapada en el hechizo de su madre.

-Suficiente drama por hoy –dicho esto, Cora hizo desaparecer a su hija tras una nube morada- Disfrutad de vuestra libertad, aunque no veréis a mi hija en mucho tiempo –Cora desapareció.

El sótano en el que se encontraban Emma, Henry y Hook ahora parecía más frío, oscuro y lúgubre que antes. La ausencia de Regina, la ausencia de la persona que amaba hizo estallar a Emma en un llanto desconsolado, que Henry intentó parar diciéndola que todo iba a salir bien, aunque ni él mismo se lo creía. Quería llegar a casa, coger su libro y descubrir todos los secretos de Cora.

-Creo que puedo ayudaros a encontrar a vuestra… pareja –dijo Hook sintiéndose culpable. Emma le miró con unos ojos rojos llenos de rabia. Se acercó a él.

-Por tu culpa ella está presa –Hook retrocedió, si al principio ese mujer le resultó atractiva, ahora ya no se lo parecía- Tú nos has tendido una trampa.

-En realidad, no. He cumplido con mi palabra, llevaros hasta Henry, lo que no os dije fue que Cora os esperaba… Pero os ayudaré a encontrarla. Palabra de pirata.


End file.
